


Dance Me to the End of Love

by bunghoney



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunghoney/pseuds/bunghoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Eleven's first "dance" with River, a fic that has been written over and over again, I suppose, but I couldn't really keep my fingers off it - I have this picture of him being so very cute and insecure when this happens so I had to give my version of it. Fluff! Smut! PWP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a smut scene in a longer fic I was writing. Eventually, the story got way too wibbly wobbly for publishing but the fluff was still kind of good, so I decided to keep it! :) Because of this, the beginning is a little stumped and... oh, whatevs, nobody really reads the comments anyways, you jut want to get to the lemons... Be my guest!

Oh. River was very close now. Really close. She must've closed the already small gap between them without him noticing. That's bad, a Time Lord brain not noticing movement, that's odd, and bad. As said. Oh well. Obviously, his mind was rambling more than usual. He felt very incoherent as he could almost feel her breath against his right pulse point, which, by the way, was thumping loudly. As did the left one, for that matter.

She ran her nails over his neck once more, and this time he swallowed and tried to speak:

"Um, River, River, please, you're sort of, kind of making me uncomfortable."

After all, she was River Song, which meant her answer to his plea was not backing off, but closing the gap between them. She snaked her arms around his neck and resolutely dragged his protesting body closer. She put her lips close to his neck and slowly and deliberately started to nip at it.

"Is that really so, sweetie..."  


Since his body had reacted in that way every male Time Lords' - and well, every male human as well, he supposed, he wasn't really familiar with that, which was odd since he had, after all, spent quite a lot of time with Captain Jack - body did when something particularly... intriguing came their way, he tried to back away as far as possible from her, being terrified of the events to come if she found out that he was kind of, actually, very, sort of, thrilled by this.  


River, of course, noticed. She also had an advantage in knowing him so much better than even he did – by pushing the exact right buttons she gave him absolutely no choice – when she grind her hips against him he unwillingly gave in because he... squeaked.  


"... you seem very comfortable to me." She finished her sentence, eying his hip area.  


The Doctor hissed and smiled a very silly and strained smile. "Oh, that...! Well, yes, that, but that's, that's merely a physical reaction."  


"Merely a physical reaction? Physical reaction, yes, but merely?  


"Of course it's merely! You could say - or you should say, because that is the truth, and you shouldn't lie now River, should you? - that it is a natural reaction to physical contact, and as you know, that have been applied for quite some time now. I wouldn't say that it isn't pleasurable - albeit unexpected – the physical contact, but I would not go so far that as calling it being comfortable, because the definition of being comfy is definitely something else, that would be more like when you're seated in your favourite chair with a nice cuppa tea and your favourite novel -"  


"Dear, the interpretation of this speech would be 'we have not done this before and I am very, very nervous', right?"  


The Doctor glanced sideways. When River realized she was probably right, she smiled. A very heartbroken, sad smile.  


"Um, technically, no, not... not really, no. But I think, I think I might... like it, you know, I do like the, the... touching, the feel of it. The touching. Er. And I do have done it before, not just with you, but with... other people, before you, oh, no need to tell you that, sorry, sorry, but I just wanted to make clear that I do know how it's done, and that we fit, you and I, I mean, so I suppose we could... have a go at it, if you would like."  


"If I would like?" She said, emphasizing the "like".  


"Well... yes?"  


He paused, his eyes flickering.  


"Don't you? Oh, am I bad? Of course I am bad, it's been quite a while, I told you so, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I apologize in advance, no, afterwards I mean, of course, but, um, I could try doing it better, this time, or maybe I can't, but still -"  


"Oh shush, you blabbering idiot."  


River effectively shut him up by kissing him. It was still a new sensation to the Doctor, not having done it quite so many times. He found that he actually just adored it, all of her and the tingling feeling that went straight to his... well, delicate parts as soon as she was around. He wondered how that could have happened? Those parts hadn't been used for ages, he thought they had gone all rusty.  


River was softly pressing her lips against his, just lingering there, slow and anticipating, for once not demanding. She waited for him. Okay. Wait. Wait is good, he supposed, unless you were Godot. He had always wondered about the fellow, was he also waiting somewhere else? River nudged her upper lip against his which made him quite thinking of French existential plays. He hesitated for a little while, trying to adjust to the mere sensation of having her so close. Then he started to slowly move his lips against hers.  


Oh. Interesting. How did she manage to make him react this way? Mouth to mouth, lips moving, he was nine hundred and seven but felt like seventeen and his hearts were pounding like hell and he breathed out quite hard through his nose, earning a little whimper from her. Still waiting for him. River Song, so cocky and crazy and flirtatious, but also with the deepest respect for him.  


Slowly, he opened his mouth a little, running his tongue over her bottom lip. Its surface was velvety, and he gently nudged her mouth go gain access. She opened for him, and he slip his tongue into her mouth. Oh. Oh. Oh yes. This was what it felt like, he remembered liking this, earlier on. And who wouldn't? His tongue seeked out hers, and they lapped and nipped at each other, gentle at first, but he could tell she was getting more eager by the minute.  


She broke the kiss and stepped way from him, her lips wet and with a smile.  


"Not bad for a first time, dear" she said.  


She reached out for his chest, stroking him there, plucking with his shirt buttons, opening the first one. She looked him in the eye and smiled. He had a strong suspicion she knew something he didn't.  


"What... what?"  


"Nothing, dear" she said, slipping her hand inside his shirt.  


He closed his eyes and let a small whimper escape his lips. Apparently they had done this before, probably quite a few times, because River's knowledge of how this body wanted to be touched was shockingly spot on. To be honest, he couldn't have known this precise himself.  


The Doctor shivered. One thing he had already found out about his new self was that he was really, really fond of someone stroking his chest. Actually, it was one of the most sensitive areas on this eleventh body, much to his surprise, since he hadn't really experienced that before, his tenth self had had a thing for being touched on the bum, little bit impractical though since he and Rose had been of so different heights... the ninth edition had a soft spot behind the ears. Couldn't really remember what eight had liked, he didn't think he... Oh.  
River straightened his wandering thoughts by slowly dragging her fingers over his chest. He exhaled audibly. He bit his lower lip and opened his eyes, only to look down at a very bemused River, who smirked as her hand crept upwards to finger at his collarbone. He held his breath, feeling her stroking him there, dragging her fingers across the small bone, quite light headed with the adrenaline and the overwhelming feeling of being touched liked this again - it had been so long. He also felt a little ridiculed, being this disproportionally exited by River touching his collarbone, for Christ's sake, if his body kept reacting like this he'd embarrass himself in his pants next time she held his hand.  


He'd at least stopped squirming. It was as he had finally accepted that he was actually going to go through with this. He held his breath as Rivers hand closed in on his right nipple, not quite touching, but circling.  


"One would think you'd need to breathe sometime," she said, a smile in her voice.  


He stubbornly shook his head.  


"No?" She moved her hand oh so very slowly around his nipple, getting a little closer every time. When she finally flicked her index finger over the nub, he let out a soft groan from the back of his throat. He could see a spark lighting up in her eye. He smiled a little, but gasped as she continued the soft stroking, increasing the applied pressure every time.  
"River..." he breathed, a little taken.  


She kept stroking his chest, pinching his nipples one a the time. When her left hand joined in, and she unconsciously bucked her hips a little, he reacted instinctively and tried to reach her with his mouth, wanting to kiss her. But she just smiled and withdrew a little, obviously enjoying keeping him on his toes.  


"You in a hurry?" she smirked. "Oh dear, that doesn't bode well."  


At that, the Doctor just blushed and wiggled his fingers nervously. Not really wanting it himself, his right hand seemed to get a life of its own and for the first time that night, he reached out to touch her. It was nothing erotic, really, he just softly dragged his hand over her bare arm, causing her to shiver a little. He kept stroking her feather light, with the pads of his fingers, slowly trailing the small hairs that covered her lower arm, waiting for more courage to come to him.  


He looked into her eye and swallowed, immediately got embarrassed and looked down. At the sight of the very obvious bulge in his pants, he got even more uncomfortable, shifting a little, trying to make it show less.  


"You know, River..." he started, "I have a very important meeting over at, er, Raxacoricofallapatorius in fact, this afternoon, and I don't think I have ironed my favourite bow tie -"  


River smiled a little and patted his cheek. "Sweetie. First, all of your bow ties are pre-tied, you can't tie them yourself. And second of all...” She lowered her voice and took a small step closer to him. “I know you're nervous. But you don't have to be, really, you're just fine, no, you're wonderful and amazing and you always make me happy, either way or another, okay? We'll take it as slow as you like, we'll make this night last forever."  


“That's ridiculous! Nervous? Me?” the Doctor said, “I can chase away armies, you know that, Professor Song! It's just that... that... I.. er, I... that... okay. I might be a little nervous, just a tiny whiney bit, okay? I don't do this very often. It's not like you are the TARDIS or anything, that's a girl I can maintain!”  


“You certainly can,” River smirked, “because you do that every day. Practice makes perfect, you know,” she continued, and took his hand and placed it over one of her hearts.  
The Doctor swallowed. He slowly opened his hand and spread his fingers across her heart. This was all very new to him, and he didn't want to, no, honestly, didn't dare to rush it. Slowly, his hand travelled out on her arm, caressing it up and down. This was weird. He had this overwhelming feeling that he had to hug her, that he needed her close. He gingerly put his other arm around her waist, awkwardly trying to pull her a little closer. She encouraged him, stepping into his embrace.  


It was heaven. At first he was uncomfortable, trying to figure out how to hug a person with arms as relaxed as a log with arthrodesis, but as he grew more comfortable his embrace softened and he felt her sink into him, her body seemed to mould into a shape that fitted his perfectly. She rested her head on his shoulder, his face was covered with blond curls, and for a moment, he just held her really tight, totally satisfied with feeling another warm individual so close.  


It had been a really long time since that had happened.  


Then he realized he had started stroking her back. She lifted her head, seeking out his mouth, and soon they were kissing. His left hand travelled from the small of her back, to her arm and back down again. River was kissing him intensively, and his pants felt really tight. He found himself wondering if wool could be damaged from too much stretching? Wouldn't wanna go around with a pouch in the groin forever...  


River's heavy breathing brought his wandering mind back from hypothetical stretch of fabric to that he might wanted to... um, well, he didn't really realize how it happened, but every time he stroked her back, his hand moved a little bit closer to her side, up and down, back and forth, until he was very close.  


He could feel her almost holding her breath. The Doctor slowly dragged his fingers even higher up her side, nervously letting them slide over the soft mound of flesh, feeling the nipple underneath her t-shirt. When his hand moulded around the full form of her breast, his body reacted instinctively to the long forgotten, overwhelming feeling. He bucked his hips hard and moaned - a deep, uncontrolled, throaty moan, into her mouth.  


She replied by grabbing his bum and grinding her against him.  


"Look now, that's my Doctor," she smirked, pulling his head closer. "He loves my breasts, and I love him loving them," she said, urging him to continue.  


"Ok now, Doctor Song," the Doctor said, a little shaky but getting braver by the minute. "Apparently, that could be something to do more often."  


River sneaked her hand inside his shirt, wanting to reciprocate the favour.  


"Sweetheart, no need for dry humping, we're not dogs, you know," River breathed into his ear after he'd been bucking into her an endless couple of times, unconsciously trying to apply pressure to his aching groin. He immediately got embarrassed again, withdrawing from her. "Sorry!" he said, "sorry, didn't mean to be so... giddy".  


"No. No backing off, honey, that's not what I meant," she said, smiling a little. She took a small step backwards and smiled at him.  


"You are very beautiful," the Doctor whispered, almost inaudibly.  


"What, sweetie?" River leaned in closer to hear him better.  


The Doctor cleared his throat and for the first time that night, he turned his head up and looked her steadily in the eye.  


"You, Doctor, Professor, whatever your title may be this day, you, River Song, Melody Pond, my crazy time defying archeologist, are oh so very beautiful," he said, giving her a toothy smile. His eyes were crinkling in the corners, and they sparkled.  


"Such honesty must be rewarded", she said, not wanting to admit how taken she was by his words.  


River stepped in closer and placed her flat palm against his stomach, slowly working her way south.  


The Doctor swallowed, his arms flailed backwards and upwards.  


"Stay still," River said with a smile in her voice. "I know you like this. You'll have to trust me on this one, Doctor. You trust me?" She took his hand.  


The Doctor stilled. Then he smiled.  


"Always. Completely. Go ahead, Doctor Song."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to see that so many liked this! And here's your reward: second chapter! :)

River's hand lingered by the button of the Doctor's trousers. This was certainly something that he wasn't used to, having such a strong urge to touch... intimate parts. He could remember doing so a couple of months ago when he had woken up in his sleep, really needing to simply... release some pressure, so to speak, but it was not something he did often. Unless, of course, he had recently met Beth Ditto. He always had a thing for Beth Ditto.

At that thought, his ears turned pink. Hopefully, River couldn't read minds.

"Well, now..." he said, clearing his throat, "is there any possibility that you, er, would consider... heading a little south?"

His eyes flickered between River and her hand, that was still lingering at his waistband. River smirked at him. He swallowed.

"No," she said all of a sudden and withdrew.

"No?" The Doctor repeated, trying very hard to not look too disappointed. "Oh, yes, yes of course, I understand, me being to young and all, it is better that we spare ourselves this humiliation-"

"No, silly," River said and poked his nose, "I just want to take this someplace more horizontal. As much as I like it when you're vertical – and we will have done a lot of vertical too, I promise you that - I think that's a little too enthusiastic for today, being your first and all. Come on!"

She tugged at his hand and took the lead down one of the TARDIS' corridors. She opened the right door – how did she know which door? - and stepped inside his bedroom that was, as usual, all quiet. He didn't sleep that much, only a few hours per night, and could easily skip doing so if necessary. He rarely spent any time in here, even though his bedroom was the only room in the TARDIS that had a window. Actually, you could see the glow of the vortex outside it and that was kind of an amazing sight. Now, River stood in front of that light which created sort of a halo around her blond curls. That was surely an amazing sight.

The Doctor swallowed. Even though his groin area was still... very eager, so to speak, he really didn't dare to enter the room. Funny, that was, a person who'd just yell "well, come on, then!" to all of the universes scariest creatures all at once, couldn't gather courage enough to take a few steps forwards and sit down on a piece of furniture. He sheepishly shuffled his feet and found a very interesting spot on the door frame that he had to have a closer look at.

"Are you going to stand over there all night?" River asked from across the room.

"As a matter of fact, I might just do that," the Doctor said, "This door hinge needs some fixing, and maybe even oil-"

"Oh no, the only girl you will be maintaining tonight is me," River said and took a few strides across the room, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bed where she, quite brusquely, made him sit down.

"And you will be maintaining now." She resolutely put her hand on his inner thigh. The Doctor swallowed. "Okay, let's maintain, then," he squeaked. "Where do you want to start?"

River didn't reply, but instead she covered his mouth with hers. As her tongue travelled over his his breathing grew a little heavier, and even though he concentrated really hard not to a little whimper escaped from his lips. Whimper! Time lords didn't whimper, they roared. At least when they were in battle, as this most certainly would qualify as. The sound, though, rewarded him with a soft moan from River which his brain found interesting enough to immediately make his, well, special parts grow hard. Very hard. That made him even more interested in her touching that... specific area that was almost aching now. He started wiggling around a little on the bed, to see if he could wordlessly make her hand trail down there.

When he had twisted and turned a few times River, clearly bemused, asked: "what, sweetie?"

"Er, nothing, really. This is certainly lovely. It is just that... some special parts might need a little, er, attention, you know."

The hidden request made his ears turn crimson, and he looked down in is lap.

"Oh, I see," River smirked. "Parts? You mean this?" she continued while fiddling with his right ear.

"No... er, it's a little... more down south," the Doctor said. "A little more... well, okay. "

"Down south? Is this what you mean?" River's hand dove to his his adam's apple.

"Uh, no, it's even a little more south..."

"Oh, even more? Yes, sweetie, I think I know, then."

For a second, her hand hovered over his hip area. In a second, the Doctor stopped breathing and hoped really hard that his respiratory bypass system would kick in - what a humiliating situation to die from asphyxiation in.

He didn't really have to worry because all of a sudden, River bent down, almost touching the floor - and started stroking his calf.

"I like south," she said. "South is good."

The Doctor breathed out.

"I like south too, south is cool, yes, yes, it definitely is, South Africa is in fact extremely cool, but you know, er, what is even cooler?" He nervously glanced down at her.

"No sweetie, what is the coolest place on Earth?" River asked, no longer being able to hide her smile.

"Congo! Congo is so cool! What about travelling to Congo?"

"Cool? Really? I think Congo seems more... hot, actually," she said. She rose so that she was eye level with him again, and leaned in to kiss him. At the same time, she sneaked her hand down between them and finally started to stroke him over the, well, Congo area.

The Doctor jerked at her touch. Oh. Interesting. Very interesting. River's hand was trailing up and down, apparently able to apply the exact right amount of pressure exactly where he liked it, stroking harder when being up north, so to speak, and a little less going down. Oh dear, if she kept this up it most certainly would make him go cross-eyed. He tried to focus on breathing in, breathing out, and not think so much about River's chest heaving in front of him. But it was too late – he giddily watched her and there it was again, the undignifying little whimper that he accidentally made.

River, on the other hand, didn't seem to object to the silly sounds of his: she simply pushed him backwards onto the bed and straddled him. As her bum wiggled across his special... region of interest, he tried letting out a little moan. It felt kind of good, actually, making that pointless sound. And apparently, it caused River to wiggle even more, which had to be on the bright side. He moaned again, deeper and lower this time. River pushed herself harder against him. That caused him to bite his tongue, probably causing it too bleed. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice. He suspected that nobody was very appealing with blood coming out between their teeth.

"Sweetie, would you like to take this off?" River asked, tugging at his shirt.

"Yes. I mean, maybe."

"Oh, so we're trying to not be eager now, are we? But I'll tell you what, Doctor: you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

And with that, River removed her t-shirt as well as her bra and the Doctor just watched in awe. He was not a person who cared about beauty that much, unless it came to his own wardrobe, of course, but River Song was absolutely beautiful. He didn't really have words for expressing what he felt.

"You know, from this angle those looks an awful lot like the moons of Jupiter," he finally said.

"Oh dear, please don't do pillow talk." River rolled her eyes. "You are the worst pillow talker I've ever met."

"That can't be true. I once met a species that had no mouths, there is no possibility that I can be a pillow talker worse than them, since they cannot manage _any_ pillow talk."

Supposedly, River found that too dumb to even care about arguing, since she instead leaned in over him so that her breasts caressed his face. He closed his eyes and immensely enjoyed the feeling of the soft flesh dragged over his nose and cheeks. He opened his mouth a little and caught a nipple between his teeth. He very gently bit it, and River pushed down on him. He suckled, and she replied in the same fashion. Oh. He could really get used to this.

He kept sucking at her breast as he struggled to get free from his own shirt. Since he had done so much flailing in his life, he succeeded quite soon. The undershirt, though, was more of a toughie. He had to let go of her nipple to get it over his head, and as he did so he of course bumped her chin with his elbow. Being elegant was probably to much to ask for in a situation like this.

As a result of his bumping, River came to lie on her back.

"Very charming, you are, being this young," she muttered, rubbing her chin a little. "But, oh! Look where that hand of yours has so suitably landed!"

The Doctor realized that his hand was now resting on her lower stomach, very close to her female region, so to speak. At the though of feeling that with his fingers, he felt himself grow even harder, something he up to this point hadn't thought possible. Oh dear, there might be damage to... parts if the situation wasn't taken care of pretty soon. He swallowed.

"Sweetie. I see that you're very, very eager now." She smiled at him in amusement. "But can you handle it?" He looked at her. She was very attractive at this point, he noticed. All flush and amazing. Handle it? Of course he could handle it! He would just do what he did best:

"I'll improvise, Doctor Song. Some people say that I'm very, very good at improvising. Do you want to see me improvise?"

"Very much so, Doctor."

He took a deep breath. Okay. Okay, now. How hard could it be? He had fought armies, he had won battles. He had also done this previously, was just slightly rusty... but once he had been Time Lord Victorious, for Christ's sake, of course he could do a little of... maintaining. Okay.

The Doctor slowly let his fingers trail over the lace of River's knickers. It would have been easier to concentrate on the task if his... male parts wouldn't have been calling so much for attention so that he had to rub himself against her thigh all the time. Luckily, River didn't seem to object, though, rather the other way around. He really liked the noises she made when he bucked into her. He slowly let his fingers slip into her underwear and through her damp curls but hesitated a little when getting closer to her most sensitive spot, but felt his male... oh, for christ's sake! He was nine hundred and seven, he could say it! His prick, he felt his prick urging him on. It certainly ached as he thrust into her thigh once more and at the same time pushed his fingers into her.

Even though he was sure it was very close, he didn't die from sensory overload. Just as the thought of how unnecessary it would have been to waste a regeneration on sexual activity hit him River's sex quivered around his fingers and she arched from the bed, almost screaming out loud. And he reconsidered - this would definitely have been worth skipping to the twelfth body for.

"River... oh, River, River, you're so, you're so wet," he rambled about into her ear, biting the inside of his cheek pretty hard to keep from ejaculating right here and now.

"Yes, sweetie, it's supposed to be that way," she breathed, "I really hope your other women have been, too, otherwise they haven't found you particularly attractive, I'm afraid."

"Of course they have," he snorted, blushing slightly. "They were all wet. Wetter than the greatest wave of any ocean – unless they were frozen, the ocean that is, not the women - wetter than an ice planet cooked in a micro wave, wetter than a wet glove on a dry hand in December-"

"Oh, shut up and make those dry fingers work their magic."

At that, he started to move his fingers around in small, counter clockwise circles. She bit his earlobe, he jerked but absolutely loved it and as her breathing grew heavier he shuffled a little closer to her and buried his nose in her neck. Underneath the curls, the Doctor took a deep breath. River clearly had a very personal smell, some scent he couldn't really determine the origin of, a little hint of vanilla but over all unknown. Probably something from the future. Not at all unpleasant, only unknown.

He had always loved the unknown.

The unknown started to whimper under his touch and he smiled against her neck, quite pleased with himself. He lifted his head a little to kiss her, and she eagerly replied. Her tongue slid over his as his right hand kept up its ministrations, the movement of his fingers in combination of those of his tongue made him think of... other things you could do with a tongue. At other places of a body. At that thought, his blush went over the rooftop and could now only be defined as a pure crimson topped with tomato red.

"What, sweetie?" River smiled through gritted teeth. "I know that blush. If you thought of an unorthodox thing you would like to try out you better tell me now, because if you keep going like this I won't be holding up for much longer."

"Er, well, I just... you know, maybe... There are other things, beside kissing, one could do with one's mouth. For instance, drink tea, of course, but also other things, such as, such as... eating an... er, well, a... Can I, er, would you like... um... I think I would like to..." River rolled her eyes.

"Just go ahead, you love it! And since I can't take that activity getting interrupted by you stammering that long when you're asking my permission for using fingers as well, I tell you now: yes, you're allowed. Get down, darling, and get this over with!"

With that, she grabbed his head and pushed him down south.

The Doctor nervously slid down on his stomach, placing himself between River's legs. He placed a few hesitant kisses along the inside of her thigh and trailed the hair covering her sex with his fingers, taking a deep breath to catch the smell of her. His, well, prick twitched at that, and he closed his eyes and moved his face very close to her slick folds.

Feather-light, he put his lips against her most sensitive spot. She was probably extremely sensitive, almost like the TARDIS when he took her in for landing in a time distorted place, she almost twitched as River did now. He shivered and swallowed, and asked any available higher authority for the ability to doing this right (funny, since he himself was the highest authority present) opened his mouth a little and let out his tongue. Much to his surprise, he still hadn't died from sensory input and expected it to happen any minute now, but was determined to make at least a little use of himself before the time came. He closed his eyes and with a soft tongue he started lapping at her folds as he was eating an ice cream.

Okay. Now he was sure he had definitely gone cross-eyed. The intriguing taste of River in combination with her moans and her gripping his hair was all too much for anyone not too. As he dragged his tongue over her labia he was shaking a little and rubbed himself quite hard against the mattress. His tongue slid over her wet folds, carefully separating them with the intention of sticking his tongue inside her. As he did so, River arched again and tugged at his hair which made him smile against her and licking a finger, winking at her and then, slowly inserting it into her while he kept swirling his tongue over her... er, Brazzaville. His fingers made shallow thrusts into her.

"Doctor..." River said through clenched teeth, "this won't be long. I have to say you're quite a talent, being this good a first time."

He smiled inwardly and suckled at her a few more seconds, and as she finally arched of the bed and actually screamed, his heart swelled with pride and cockiness. He gave her a few more licks to make her come down from her high, and then crawled up to lie beside her again.

He smiled a little and pushed some curls out of her face.

"Not that bad, ey?"

"Oh, sweetie, this was just the beginning. You'll get so much better in the future," River breathed, still not having recovered fully.

"So will you, then."

River smiled a little.

"I don't think so, dear. But it doesn't matter. Today is a good day, right? Your first and all."

"Yes, and your... " the Doctor stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes. Most likely."

"Oh." He swallowed. "I better be doing my best then. I'm sorry," he whispered as he laced his fingers through hers. "I-I-I didn't think, I didn't know... Oh. I should have been better, I-I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be. You have already apologized for this day. You will do, in a couple of hundred years. I have known this for quite some time now, that this was drawing closer. Next time we'll see each other... I don't know who you will be, maybe you'll not even know me."

The Doctor smiled – a heartbroken smile. "Spoilers."

"Yes. And besides... this day will come for you as well, my love. I was there, I'm sorry, and I ask you, now, for forgiveness when it comes."

"Forgiven. Always and completely. You know that."

"Well, good." River stroked his hand with her thumb and placed a kiss on this forehead. Then she smiled:

"Yes, those days to come. But what about now? Wouldn't it be a shame to let such a huge amount of aquired knowledge about the perfect blow job go to waste?"

He waited for the familiar reddening warm up his ears, but it didn't happen. Probably, that was because his whole body was already flushed, but it was still some kind of progress in terms of being able to handle River Song's frankness. In two hundred years he might even be able to to tell he what he liked to do. He just threw her a crooked smile and said:

"Yes, it would definitely be a waste."

"Oh, we're playing casual now, are we? That is definitely an improvement from an hour ago. Even time travellers make do with a little real time progress!"

Still not breaking eye contact with him, River agonisingly slow opened up his zipper and let one of her fingers trail over his prick, outside his underwear. She stroked him firmly from the base to the tip, finally causing his breathing to come to an end. Oh, well, being in respiratory bypass-mode would probably make the trip a little more interesting, he had once heard that some humans actually had this as some sort of preference, having intercourse without breathing, it couldn't be that bad for him, then...

While River was still stroking him, she dove down to his hip area and unless him, she still breathed. Hot, slow breaths all over him. He felt his underwear go all wet at the tip of his prick, which River of course noticed and let out her tongue to nip at the dampness. Still with underwear on, she took the head between her lips and gently sucked on him. That sent the remains of his brain to the other side of the vortex – her mouth, the rougher fabric, the wetness. There wasn't words left. He helplessly moaned right out in open air.

River took that as a hint for progressing. She pulled down as much of his pants and underwear as she needed for her ministrations. As she took him firmly in one hand, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Moments later, she took his sack in her mouth and sucked hard and he was very convinced that now it had finally happened - he had officially died and gone to time lord heaven. Funny, he didn't know that there was such a place, but clearly, there was. And there were a lot of River Songs there that had practised this with a lot of Doctors over the years. Bless him, bless them that taught her this! Twelve, Thirteen and Fourteen – he loved them all.

River let go of his sack and smirked at him. "Predictable as always, sweetie," she said, licking her lips a little.

"Hah! We'll see who'll be predictable in a couple of hundred years," the Doctor tried to say, but it came out more like "wee see hoo pee peh-cabb-eh na ca-peh ohhh hu-teh hee-s," since his lungs didn't hold any air due to not breathing during the last ten minutes. River cocked an eyebrow.

"Respiratory bypass mode already? We haven't really gotten to auto-erotic asphyxiation yet, sweetie, that'll take a while. But be patient, you'll get that, and like it, too. Later on!"

She winked at him and refocused on the head of his prick. When she took him into her mouth he actually blacked out a little and the moment he returned he realized that this was not going to last long – as far as premature ejaculation went, he hadn't changed much from the age of just one hundred...

"River..." he whispered and tugged gently at her hair. She took the hint and let go of his sex. She looked him in the eye and he must have looked exactly so desperate and hard and overwhelmed as he felt, because she rose on her knees, straddled him and slowly rubbed his prick against her wet folds, teasing them both a little. The Doctor closed his eyes as she sunk down on him and they both moaned in unison. His hand sneaked down between them and as she started to move, he gently rubbed her with the pads of his fingers, causing her to tighten around him. He started to move a little, making small counter thrusts to meet her rhythm, and as much as he

He opened his eyes, and saw that she was crying. With his free hand, he cupped her chin and tried to make his eyes tell her that he understood, he really did, maybe not now but he will, he would have understood, when they met in the future. She nodded slightly, and as she gently moved up and down she came, exploding under his hand and clenching around him. They moved together for another couple of thrusts, and as he emptied himself in her the whole of time and space imploded and he was exactly where he wanted to be – in the middle of it, together with River Song.

His body went limp and his vision blurred for a little while. He stretched out his arms and felt River curling up against him and he nuzzled his nose against her hair, placing little kisses on top of her head. He didn't want the overwhelming feeling of total satisfaction to ever leave him again – right now it felt like he could be lying here forever. Fortunately, there would be other nights like this.

For him, at least. As he turned his head to the left he saw Rivers face. She smiled a little.

"Thank you, sweetie," she said, simply. She watched him with that inscrutable look in the eye.

And then, he understood that this was not a thanks for just this last few hours - but for all of their journey all together. He swallowed.

"You're welcome, sweetie," the Doctor whispered in River's ear. "Always and completely welcome."


End file.
